


T. Swift, huh?

by Blink_Blue



Series: Tumblr Prompts (Coliver) [5]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blink_Blue/pseuds/Blink_Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver catches Connor in an embarrassing moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	T. Swift, huh?

He hears it before he even reaches the door. Upbeat pop music muffled by the walls, resonates through the long hallway. Oliver struggles to make out the sounds. A voice is singing along–quite badly. He tilts his head as he listens, and it slowly dawns on him–at about the same time that he realizes the music is coming from the apartment he shares with his boyfriend–said boyfriend is the one belting out lyrics loud enough to disturb the whole floor.

Oliver stands in front of the door to apartment 303, keys in his hand. He turns his ear towards the door. The sounds are unmistakable now.

_‘Cause, baby, now we got bad blood._

_You know it used to be mad love._

Oliver nearly bursts out laughing because his sweet boyfriend, Connor Walsh–whom he has never heard sing before, not even in the shower–is singing along to  _Taylor Swift._ This is too good to be true.

_So take a look what you’ve done._

_‘Cause, baby, now we got bad blood!_

_Hey!_

Eager to see what’s behind the door, he quickly–and quietly–enters the apartment. 

Nothing could have possibly prepared him for the sight that meets his eyes.

Connor Walsh, standing on top of their sofa, assumes the classic rock star stance, and even uses a highlighter in his hand as a microphone, as he sings along at the top of his voice to the music blasting out of his laptop.

Oliver’s work bag falls from his fingers and hits the ground with a soft  _thud_. And he brings both hands up to cover his mouth because he swears he’s about to make horrible squealing noises–which must be stopped because no way is he ruining this beautiful moment. 

The song slows down, and Connor’s voice softens with it. He continues, eyes closed, completely oblivious to the other presence in the room.

_Band aids don’t fix bullet holes._

_You say sorry just for show._

__If you live like that, you live with ghosts…_  
_

The desperate need to burst out laughing bubbles deep in Oliver’s chest–so much so that it almost hurts. The smile hidden behind his hands is so wide that it physically hurts his face. Small peals start shaking his body, but he can’t help it–his boyfriend is so  _fucking cute._

_If you love like that, BLOOD RUNS COLD–_

“OH MY GOD.”

Connor jumps nearly a foot in the air, turning so quick Oliver’s afraid he might have given himself whiplash. He’s so shocked that his socked feet stumble on the sofa he’s standing on, his arms flail wildly for a half second, and he falls back onto his behind on the soft cushions. 

“O-Oliver! Wh-what are you doing home so early?” He stammers as he struggles to shut the music off on his laptop. His face is red as a tomato, and he can’t meet Oliver’s eyes. 

But Oliver’s too busy doubled over in laughter, shaking and gasping, as Connor tries to make himself look as small as possible on the couch, and  _oh god,_  Oliver has  _never_ seen his boyfriend look so embarrassed.

“Oh my god,” he finally gasps when he can catch a breath. “What–what was that?” And he breaks off in another small fit of laughter as he walks over to the couch to sit next to the other man.

“I–I thought you were supposed to be working late,” Connor says, still not meeting his eyes. “Some big, important meeting?”

“The big, important meeting got postponed to Thursday,” Oliver says, a wide smile still on his face as he watches the other man. “I thought  _you_  were studying at the library today.”

“I was,” Connor mutters. “But it’s full of loud undergrads, cramming for finals. So I came back here to study. And… I got distracted.”

Oliver glances at Connor’s computer where it sits amidst open law texts and scattered papers, taking up every inch of space on their coffee table. He smirks at the other man, “Taylor Swift, huh?”

“Oh, shut up!” Connor says indignantly as he grabs a throw pillow next to him and hits the other man with it. But the smallest hint of a smile is pulling at the corners of his lips, betraying his pretense of anger. 

Oliver cackles as the pillow hits him softly in the chest. “It’s nothing to be embarrassed about! I’ve just never heard you sing before–or seen it, either!”

Connor rolls his eyes. “I’ve seen the Taylor Swift songs on your phone. You can’t make fun of me.”

“I’m not making fun of you, I swear!” Oliver scoots over to close the distance between them and wraps both arms around the other man. “That was the cutest thing I’ve ever seen, in my life.”

Connor’s eyes slowly swing over to meet Oliver’s loving gaze–he’s positively glowering. “You. Can’t. Tell. Anyone.”

“I won’t, I promise!” Oliver gives the other man a quick kiss on lips. “Except maybe your sister because she would kill me if I withheld–

“Oliver!” Connor throws his whole body weight against the other man, tackling him so they both fall back onto the soft cushions.

“I’m kidding! I’m kidding!” Oliver says between peals of laughter. “Our secret! Really!”

“You better,” Connor mutters. He watches the other man continue to shake in laughter underneath him and a wry smile slowly spreads on his face. He leans down and presses their lips together. Oliver’s laughter quickly dies down as they kiss, and his arms come up to wrap around the other man’s slender waist. 

When they part, he opens his eyes and looks up at the man above him. This wonderful, sexy, smart, and confident man–who also happens to sing (off key) Taylor Swift songs at the top of his lungs–manages to brighten even the dullest of days. 

“I like Taylor Swift too,” he finally says with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> [x](http://winters-blue-children.tumblr.com)


End file.
